Michonne Hawthorne (Road to Survival)
Michonne Hawthorne (née unknown) is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Michonne approaches the gates of Woodbury with Rick and Glenn. Rick tells Philip that they are just passing through, but Philip invites them inside the walls for them to be "entertainment" for the people of Woodbury. They notice zombies being used for training, and Philip reveals he plans to feed Rick and his people to them. Before they can react, they are subdued and taken captive. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' It is implied Michonne and the others escape from Woodbury, as a cutscene shows her torturing Philip. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Michonne is seen in the woods, having escaped Woodbury with Rick, Glenn, and Martínez. 'Area 5 - The Prison' Michonne is seen back at the prison, and she and the remaining prison survivors flee at the end of the battle, leaving Hero Player and others behind. Roadmap Roadmap - Fear #1 The group is on their way back to Alexandria. Abraham spots walkers, which Michonne, along with the group, takes care of. Some time after that, she started hearing bikes. This turned out to be a group of bikers, who are Saviors. A Savior demands the group to give all of their stuff to the Saviors, as Negan commands it. After more time, Rick suddenly says that they'll give everything they have. He calls out for Michonne and Andrea to take the Saviors down quickly. As a Playable Character Michonne - "The Best Defense" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +16 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': How It's Done (Deal 450% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +50% attack for 1 turn.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +15% attack against ranged characters. All teammates get a small bonus to AP when taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Rend (Deal 250% damage and cause 80 damage bleeding for 4 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "The Calm Before" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Singled Out (Deal 800% damage to one enemy.) * Specialist Skill: Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Michonne - "Here We Remain" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +24 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Smackdown (Deal 50% damage and -50% attack for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "A Larger World" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +30% attack and a large bonus to AP when attacking. *'Adrenaline Rush': Spraying Slice (Deal 350% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +35% defense and camouflage for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "In Too Deep" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Tank *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Disarmament (Deal 275% damage and -40% attack for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Human Shield (While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "What We Deserve" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Concealment (Up to three teammates get +35 crit and camouflage for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - Prestige Edition *'Persona': Soldier *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Cut Down (Deal 275% damage and -45% attack and -45% defense for 1 turn to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage damage to up to 2 adjacent enemies.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - Road to Survival, Edition #1 *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Piercing Shot (Deal 250% damage and 80 bleeding damage for three turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks a character with 20% or less health, that enemy is immediately defeated.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Michonne - "Road to Survival" #2 * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get +20% attack. All melee teammates get a very large bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Slice and Dice (Deal 400% damage and Impair for 5 turns to up to 2 enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Michonne's Aggressive Dual Katanas ** Slot 1: +15% Attack ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Double Attack (When attacking, a better chance to make a second attack with 150% attack.) Michonne - "Road to Survival" #3 * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Gatherer (All Alert teammates get +30% attack. You get a medium chance of finding 5-star recruit token crate in war.) * Adrenaline Rush: Lead For Four (Deal 200% damage to up to 4 enemies. This character regains up to 15% of their max HP and 80% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Michonne - "Road to Survival" #4 * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Tough * Role: Tank * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Drawing Fire (Deal 300% damage and taunt for 1 turn to up to 3 enemies. This character gains 100% bonus HP.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Michonne - "Shiva Force" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Supreme Slash (Deal 500% damage to one enemy. This character gets +80% attack for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Waste Not (When this specialist kills an enemy with an attack or adrenaline rush, any excess damage is dealt to one adjacent target.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: * Carol (Indirectly Caused) * Eugene Cooney * James Lee Steagal * Eric * Raymond Hilliard *Tyreese (Zombified, Out of Mercy) *Chris (Alongside her fellow survivor) *Theresa (Alongside her fellow survivor) *Albert (Alongside her fellow survivor) *David (Alongside her fellow survivor) *Greg (Alongside her fellow survivor) *Charlie (Alongside her fellow survivor) *Scott (Before Reanimation) *Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) *Denise Cloyd (Before Reanimation) *Greg Fairbanks (Zombified) *Randall (Alive, Determinant) *Norma (Caused, Determinant) (Direct, Out Of Mercy, Determinant) *Sam Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Dwight (Indirectly Caused) *At least 3 unnamed Saviors *At least 5 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison *Roadmap - Telltale Michonne *Roadmap - Fear #1 Trivia * Michonne The Best Defense is one of two characters to have How It's Done as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Hershel. * Michonne In Too Deep is one of many characters to have Human Shield as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Human Shield. * Michonne The Calm Before is one of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. * Michonne Road to Survival, Edition #1 and Michonne What We Deserve are two of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. * Michonne Road to Survival #4 is one of many characters to have Retribution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Retribution. * Michonne Shiva Force is one of many characters to have Waste Not as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Waste Not. * Michonne Prestige Edition is one of many characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Collateral Damage. * Michonne Road to Survival #3 is one of many characters to have Gatherer as their Leader Skill. For other characters, see Gatherer. * Michonne Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. * Michonne ''Shiva Force's ''Adrenaline Rush prior to release dealt 700% damage instead of 500%. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:The Prison Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Protagonist Special Weapons Characters Category:Retribution Category:Waste Not Category:Execution Category:Collateral Damage Category:Human Shield Category:Life Steal Category:Gatherer Category:Hunters Category:Soldier Category:Leaders Category:Rebels